


Something to Tell

by QueenNymeria



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cousin Incest, F/M, M/M, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNymeria/pseuds/QueenNymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We were thinking about the possibility to marry our Sansa to Prince Jon.”</p>
<p>“I always thought that Jon was going to marry Robb.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Tell

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/22142.html?thread=14749310#t14749310). Hope it was what you wanted.
> 
> English is not my first language and it's unbeta'd. Sorry for stupid mistakes.

**_Something to Tell_ **

 

_A month before_

 

They thought it would be easy. Jon thought, at least. Robb was pretty sure everything would go completely wrong, and he was going to be sent to the Wall. Or killed. Or his mother was going to hate him, forever. He was shaking nervously, and Jon kissed him sweetly, reassuring.

 

“It will be okay, you know that.”

 

“Easy for you to say, _prince_.”

 

Jon laughed. “They won’t have you killed. I won’t let them, neither will my father, Robb.”

 

“My mother will hate me!”

 

Jon sighed. “We can wait a little more to tell them, then.”

 

\--

 

It was supposed to be a peaceful dinner. King Rhaegar, his Hand, Lord Eddard, and all the Stark family were to feast the betrothal of his daughter, Rhaenys, to his eldest son, Aegon. Catelyn was deep inside a conversation with Queen Elia and Princess Lyanna, while the kids were playing with the princess and the princes.

 

“About what do you speak so much, my ladies?” Rhaegar smiled to them as Ned spoke.

 

“Ned, my dear.” Cat smiled. “We were thinking about the possibility to marry our Sansa to Prince Jon.”

 

Rhaegar and both his wives chuckled. Ned did not seem to notice. “I do not see a problem, but--”

 

“I always thought that Jon was going to marry _Robb_.” Rhaenys looked utterly confused. “I saw them kissing lots of times.”

 

This time, Lyanna laughed _really hard_. She almost couldn’t stop, and definitely couldn’t when Elia joined her. Rhaegar tried to shush them, when Catelyn spoke, angrily. “I am sorry, princess, but this is _impossible_. You may only be mistaken.”

 

The princess only rolled her eyes, excusing herself from the table, and taking Sansa with her. Aegon did the same moments later, smiling to his brother, and carrying Arya, Bran and Rickon with him. When Jon tried to do the same, Rhaegar stopped him.

 

“Don’t you have some things to explain, Jon?”

 

“Hmm… No?” He tried. “Father…”

 

“Do not dare, Jon. Explain yourself.” He smirked. He _knew_ what was happening. Ned was the only one too blind to see, in all the Red Keep. However, he needed to look like he was confused and angry, even if he was not. “What in seven hells this is supposed to mean?”

 

The prince sighed, looking to Robb, who looked utterly scared but still nodded. “We…” He bit his lower lip. “Robb is…” He seemed almost as scared, and only relaxed when Robb took his hand.

 

“I am his paramour.”

 

Catelyn looked horrified. Ned was startled. Rhaegar just muttered a “finally” and Lyanna laughed again. Elia smiled. “I guess it means Winterfell will have two Lords?”

 

“Never!” Cat growled. “It will never happen. Men do not bed other men.”

 

“Or Robb can be a prince as well!” Lya cheered. “Elia, what do you think? They can marry and live here!”

 

“Wait.” Jon called. “Mother… You knew?”

 

“It was _almost impossible_ not to. Robb is really _loud_ , you know.” She smiled seeing the blush creeping in both boys faces.

 

“Lyanna!” Elia smiled, pushing the other. “She lies. We saw you two together.”

 

“In the godswood. And I did not lie about Robb, you know that Elia.” She smiled, moving to her son’s side and kissing his forehead, doing the same thing to her nephew. “I do not care, if is that worrying you. Neither do Elia nor Rhaegar.”

 

The king only sighs. “As long as you are happy. But is not up to me to decide what will happen.”

 

“Nothing will happen.” Catelyn voice rise, angrily. “Robb will stop that _madness_ , go back with me to North, marry and will be the Lord of WInterfell someday. _Men do not love men_. It is insane. A sin.”

 

“It is not true, m’lady.” Elia rushed to aid the boy she loved as much as a son. “My brother loves men. In Dorne, no one cares. It is love as much as any other. And your son would be a _prince_. He would _rule along with Jon_ if come to that.”

“Ned, would you say something about this _insanity_ , please?”

 

He sighed. It was all he could do. “I knew about it as well Cat. They are not good hiding. And if it what Robb wants, Bran may inherit Winterfell.”

 

“I cannot believe this!” She cried, running away from the hall, her husband following her.

 

\--

 

“Cat…”

 

“How can you do that to me? My son will be known as a _degenerate_ in all the Seven Kingdoms.”

 

Ned sighed. “He would be a prince. And would inherit Dragonstone along with his cousin.”

 

“I do not care. Think I do not know his grace only accepts it to guarantee Winterfell? So the North would rush to his aid if a war comes by?”

 

“I do know that as well. His grace would have to do the same for us, Cat. The Targaryens have much power. And they have _dragons_ , Cat. No one would defy the North with them in our side.”

 

She sighed, saying no more, letting him come back inside.

 

\--

 

“What mother said, father?” Robb was nervous.

 

“She has anymore word about this.” He looked to his son, to his disgruntled eyes and knew he was doing the right thing. “Me and his grace were planning this since we find out your… Relationship.”

 

“So this mean…” Elia smiled, hugging both boys.

 

“I am going to have another son!” Lyanna kissed her brother’s cheek. “I _knew_ you would choose right!”

 

He smiled weakly. All he could see was Catelyn’s disapproval eyes. When he closed his own eyes, he saw Robb has amazed ones. He could only hope he chose the best option available. Seeing his son being happily hugged and lovely kissed by his lover said _‘yes, you did it right'_.

 


End file.
